


Omegas Are Only Possessions

by usuk_rambles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arthur is a good Alpha, Kind Arthur is kind, M/M, Omega Verse, Slave Alfred, Slavery, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, Vague reference to what could happen to Alfred, but sort of, not really - Freeform, omega alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuk_rambles/pseuds/usuk_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a slave. Alfred is also an Omega. Arthur is an Alpha. Let's see where this story goes, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi! So this is my third fic. This one will also have chapters. I don't know how long it will be but I hope you enjoy the story. I might have a couple of iffy tenses and all that jazz but I'm getting better. Thankfully, I had someone to help with that as well. As always, feedback is appreciated. You can come say hi to me on Tumblr at usuk-rambles!

    The chains that bind Alfred’s wrists clink softly as he’s lead from the stage to the main floor. He’s told to stay put so that potential buyers are able to have a closer look at him. But it isn’t like he could go anywhere, there’s security at the exits. Besides, they would see him from a mile away, considering he’s bound in chains and wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

    He does as told and stays put, allowing those who take an interest in him to come closer. He keeps his head down in submission and has to force himself not to shudder as he is poked and prodded. However, he can’t help but flinch when the hands disappear underneath the fabric of his pants and whoever is touching him, laughs. They squeeze his ass for good measure and when he makes a negative sound, he can feel their dark grin crawl along his skin. Even with his head bowed, he knows there are Alphas, Betas and other Omega milling around the building.

    Only the rich Omegas are able to stay out of slavery and very few of them were born into wealth. Alphas never become slaves and there are few Betas that do. He has the luck of being an Omega, an unmarked Omega at that. He’s never been sold before, mainly because the seller’s used him for labor. He usually worked behind the scenes, helping set something up or carry something that was much too heavy for his owners. Now it seems like they believe they would get more use selling him then keeping him. Which they would. Especially because he was a virgin Omega slave.

    He didn’t have any scars or brands that showed he had been owned by someone previous, it made him more valuable. There are still rough hands touching him, pushing into him, making him stretch to see how his muscles flexed. His breathing picks up at bit as the fingers push deeper or as someone’s hold tightens. He can’t stop his hands from shaking the small amount that they were and every negative sound he makes earns a warning growl from whoever is touching him at that moment. He keeps his head down and his eyes locked on the ground. If he hadn’t been a slave, he’d be fighting to get away from the groping hands. But he can’t. He’s a thing not a person and objects don’t fight back.

    The hands disappear and he’s left gasping from the invasive touches. He twists his fingers into the chains to keep them from making too much noise and to help keep his hands from shaking as much. Tears sting his eyes but he’s able to keep them back, just barely. He manages to get his breathing back under control by the time another pair of shoes enter his field of vision. He doesn’t need to guess if it’s an Alpha, their scent is enough to tell what their status is. However, they don’t smell like others have. Instead of smelling of arousal and something dark, they smell like tea and warm rain along with something sweet. Curiosity, that’s what it is. Sweet with a slight tang. It feels like forever until the Alpha reaches out towards him. Even with the slow movement, he still flinches away. Except where he expects mocking laughter there is none, which surprises him. The other pauses before moving slower and gently grips his chin, tilting his head up.

    He swallows thickly and averts his eyes. Alphas take eye contact as a challenge. He caught a flash of green out the corner of his eye and wonders if it’s a necklace.

    He doesn’t have much time to let his thoughts wander when the Alpha’s voice says, “I won’t hurt you. I’d just like to see your eyes, please.”

    His voice was soft and gentle, laced with an English accent. He sounded safe, but Alfred knew better than that. Any Alpha could sound sweet and caring weren’t what they seemed to be. At least this one was being polite. Alfred slowly shifts his gaze forward to meet the Alpha’s only to immediately drop it again. But Alfred looked at him long enough to realize that what he thought was a green necklace wasn’t that. It had been the Alpha’s eyes. A brilliant emerald color. He wonders if the Alpha’s eyes would be just as beautiful in the sunlight as they would be in the dark.

    His thoughts are disrupted when a new Alpha comes up behind him and plasters their bodies front to back. Alfred squeaks softly and immediately tries to take a step forward but the new Alpha had settled his hands firmly on hips, keeping him in place. He swallows thickly as he looks at the other Alpha in front of him with wide eyes, silently begging him for help.

    The green-eyed Alpha seems to understand, giving a small nod and saying, “Hey, I don’t think that’s a good idea. He isn’t yours. You need to let him go, he isn’t comfortable.” The second Alpha’s grip tightens on his hips to just this side of painful and Alfred twists, trying to make his hold falter. It doesn’t.

    “It ain’t yours eith’r. ‘Sides, it’s just a whore. Made for warmin’ beds.” The Alpha snaps, his voice slurred. Alfred realizes that the Alpha is drunk as he shifts again and freezes, feeling the hard length of the other pressed against his backside. The Alpha groans and grinds his hips forward against his ass as a small whimper falls from Alfred’s lips. In any other situation, he’d try to get away. To get someone to help but he’s just a slave. Just a body for someone to use. So, he doesn’t fight.

    “Come on. You’re drunk. I think it’s time you leave,” The kind Alpha says and pushes at the other Alpha’s shoulder, which earns him a growl and a “Fuck off.” The green-eyed Alpha growls back and shoves at him roughly, which thankfully, dislodges the drunk Alpha’s hold on his hips.

    Alfred takes a couple steps forward and watches as the green-eyed Alpha easily dodges any punches the other throws at him. By the time security even bothers to show up, the drunk Alpha is on the ground, passed out.

    They look at the other Alpha for an explanation and the kind Alpha shrugs, saying, “He was being rude.” The Alpha doesn’t even seem winded. Alfred isn’t even sure that the Alpha threw one punch but he looks like he could hold his own. The other wasn’t built like he was but his body was lean.

    While security is hauling the passed out Alpha out of the building, one of the sellers comes by. Alfred whimpers softly when someone grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks. He immediately drops to his knees before they yank roughly on his hair again.

    “You just cost us a customer! How dare you! You little bitch!” They yell at him before aiming a kick at his side. Alfred cries out and falls forward on his hands.

    “N-no. I didn’t! They-they were drunk-” He’s cut off by another kick and he curls up on his side. Pitiful sounds fall from his lips and he gasps for air. He brings his arms up to protect his face, trying to protect himself as much as possible.

    “I don’t care if he was drunk! You cost us money!” The Seller screams, punctuating the statement with another kick. This one was harder and he isn’t able to hold back a scream of pain. He’s surprised that nothing has broken yet but then again, he would get in trouble for that too.

    A voice speaks up and the seller’s kick stop of a moment. “Sir, please stop. It isn’t his fault.” Alfred peeks to see who the voice belonged to but he already knew who it was. The Alpha’s eyes shown with concern and anger.

    “What are you talking about? Of course, it’s this thing’s fault.” Seller’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion as he sets a boot-covered foot on his hip.

    Alfred let’s out a shaky breath and tries to shift away from the pressure but the seller growls and adds pressure to his hip. He stops moving and wipes at his eyes, the tears rolling down his cheeks slowly. He focuses on the _plip, plip, plip_ as they hit the cement floor.

    “No, it isn’t. That Alpha was drunk and I stopped him. It didn’t seem fit for the Omega to have to deal with that. Especially here.”

    The seller laughs loudly, mockingly. “I don’t think you realize that just about everyone here would take this Omega’s virginity and not think twice about asking it for its consent. This is not a ‘he’, it’s an ‘it’. Property. An object. A thing.” he sneers and adds pressure on his hip, eliciting a whimper from Alfred’s lips, “If your heart bleeds that badly for it then why don’t you save it from it’s fate and buy it yourself?”

    The Alpha seems to hesitate for a moment before nodding, “Fine. I’ll buy him.”

    Alfred’s eyes widen at hearing the words. He doesn’t believe him. He doesn’t…he can’t. There’s no way an Alpha that nice would be willing to buy him. He expects there to be a joke that comes after the phrase but there isn’t one. The Alpha’s voice doesn’t falter. It’s strong, determined.

    “Excuse me?” The Seller seems to be just as surprised as he was, his eyebrows raising to his hairline.

    “You heard me,” He said evenly. “I’ll buy him.”

    “I…that’s wonderful! Come along then and we’ll discuss its price.” The seller said and he gave the Alpha a wide grin. He looked down at Alfred and his smile faded. “You. Stay here. Do not move until someone comes to get you. Do you understand?” His voice dripped contempt.

    Alfred nods quickly, his voice shaking as he said, “Y-yes, sir. I...I under-understand.” A glare is thrown his way before the Seller leads the kind Alpha away into the crowd to talk business.

    The slight crowd that had accumulated to see what would happen to the drunk Alpha disappeared. Alfred slowly stands and lightly touched his side, knowing there are going to be some bruises there. He stumbles and winces at the pull of muscles over the sore area. Once he’s standing back in his original spot, no one comes near him. He does get looks though, mostly of interest and curiosity. However, that doesn’t stop the few people who come close enough to circle his body. They don’t touch him but he can feel the heat of their breath ghost along his skin.

    It feels like forever until the kind Alpha comes back with the seller in tow who unlocks the chains from around his wrists. Alfred’s   hands drop to his sides and he curls his shoulders inwards, trying to seem smaller.

    “Have fun with your new pet.” The seller says, the smirk on his face made him shiver.

    A metal collar is placed around his neck along with a leash, which is handed to the Alpha. He bites his lip, wanting to rip the collar off but he knows he would hurt himself more than anything. He guesses that Alpha has the key and just hopes that he’ll take it off when they go back to his home.

    “Thank you,” The Alpha says to the seller, his expression neutral as he gives the leash a gentle tug, “Come along then. Let’s go home.” Alfred swallows thickly and nods, following the other out of the building. The collar stays on once he’s in the car and he curls up in the back seat, keeping silent. The Alpha doesn’t try to make conversation as they drive to his house.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred comes home and explores a bit. Curious about the house and what Arthur expects him to do, he asks a few questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This one isn't as...fast paced as the first chapter but hopefully, you guys like it all the same.

   Alfred was told by the Alpha that his name was Arthur and was given a tour of the house once they arrived home. It was large, having two stories. The bedrooms were upstairs along with the bathroom while the kitchen, dining room and living room were downstairs. Arthur’s office was downstairs as well.

   Alfred had been told that he would be sleeping in the guest bedroom that was down the hall from Arthur’s. That surprised him. He expected that he would be sleeping on the floor or with him. After all, he was just a slave and nothing more.

   As of now, he’s standing in the foyer, waiting for Arthur to come back. The little hallway was accented with yellows. The few pictures, of friends and family he assumed, on the walls were framed in gold, a couple of trinkets that were sitting on a small table by the door were yellow. It felt welcoming to him. Alfred tugs at the metal collar around his neck, wanting it off as soon as possible. He just hopes Arthur will be willing to unlock it.

   Several more minutes pass by before Arthur comes back from the kitchen, saying, “Here. Put this on your side. The ice will help bring the swelling down. You’re going to have some nasty bruises when they form.” He holds out an ice pack to him, which Alfred gladly takes.

   “Thank you, Alpha,” Came the automatic response from Alfred’s lips.

   “Of course…” Arthur said and looked at him for a long moment before continuing, “I don’t think I ever got your name.”

   “My name can be whatever you want it to be, Alpha.” Alfred replied as he gently placed the ice pack on his side, hissing quietly at the cold against his skin.

   “No. I’d like to call you by your real name, not something I choose to call you. So please, what is your name? And don’t worry about calling me ‘Alpha’. Arthur will do just fine.” Arthur said with a small smile on his lips.

   “My name is Alfred, Alph-Arthur.” He corrects himself at the last minute but Arthur doesn’t seem angry at the slipup.

   “Alright, Alfred. It’s nice to meet you,” The Alpha said and holds his hand out. Alfred hesitantly reaches forward and shakes it. It was almost like they were equals and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “And how about we take off that collar? It’s rather ugly if I do say so myself,” Arthur asks, motioning to the metal around Alfred’s neck.

   “Y-yes, please. It’s not very comfortable.” Alfred nods and tips his head to the side to let Arthur unlock it. He flinches a bit out of habit and thankfully, Arthur doesn’t say anything. His breath hitches when the Alpha’s finger lightly touch a sensitive patch of skin at the juncture between his shoulder and neck. A curious look is given to him but Arthur doesn’t say anything about that either. Alfred lets out a long breath once the heavy collar is removed and whispers, “Thank you.”

   “There we go. You look better already,” Arthur murmurs, “Why don’t you go take a shower? I’m sure you’d like to clean up. I’ll see if I have any clothes that might fit you.”

   “Thank you,” Alfred says softly and shrinks away when Arthur goes to pat his shoulder.

   The Alpha looks like he’s going to say something before Alfred excuses himself and goes upstairs. He breathes a sigh of relief when Arthur doesn’t call him back downstairs. He isn’t sure he can deal with the kindness and sympathy right now. Especially since that…that was not what he had been expecting. He hadn’t expected to be bought by someone so nice. He walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and starting the water. He strips out of the dirty sweatpants and steps into the shower. He sighs at the hot water on his skin, letting his eyes close for a brief second.

   It had been so long since he felt human. For the quick second he’s in the shower, he can pretend that he isn’t a slave, that he doesn’t belong to anyone, that he’s just Alfred. Of course, the illusion is shattered when he hears the faint click of the bathroom door being opened. He freezes, watching Arthur’s shadow move from behind the shower curtain. This would be the perfect time for the Alpha to pull the curtain aside and – no, he refuses to think about what Arthur could do. In another moment, Arthur is gone without a word and another click of the bathroom door closing. It takes him a minute to relax, stepping into the spray of the water to work on washing his hair. If he pretended hard enough, he could just think that it had been his significant other coming in to grab something or do something simple, like brush their hair.       

   When he steps out of the shower and dries off, he sees that Arthur had left some clothes on corner of the bathroom sink. The navy t-shirt is a bit tight across the chest but he can deal with that. The letters ‘A’ and ‘K’ are embroidered over his heart in a cursive font. The pants are navy as well; he suspects that it’s a pajama set. The same letters are embroidered on his left hip. The pants are slightly looser than the shirt, flaring out a bit around his ankles. He tugs a little at the shirt and winces when he hears a few stitches rip. He just hopes Arthur won’t be angry at him.

   Alfred bites his lip and walks out of the bathroom, looking down the hall. It seems as though he had a moment to himself so he explores the upstairs a bit more. There’s a small library with a fireplace at the end of the hall.

   Next comes Arthur’s room. The walls are a forest green, that Alfred thinks looks pretty in the natural lighting. If the room were only partially lit then the colors would make it a bit more intimate. The room is accented with browns, the dresser, the bedposts, the chair or two that have a jacket or a tie thrown over the back. Alfred is tempted to walk in and look around a little bit but he doesn’t want to get in trouble so he keeps walking. 

   He walks a little further down the hall, on the other side of the staircase. This brings him to the guest bedroom where the walls are a cerulean blue. The accents are all whites and silvers. A white dresser at the foot of the bed with a couple silver picture frames that were made to look a little rusted. They matched the mirror that was on the wall that had a profile view of the moons face curving around the side of it. He walks into the room and opens a few of the drawers, finding that they were already filled with clothes. He picks up a couple different clothing items and sees that they’re all his size, along with the same two letters embroidered somewhere into the fabric. He thinks it’s odd that there are drawers filled with clothes that fit him. Arthur is treating him more like a house guest than a slave.

   “I see you’ve found your room,” Arthur’s voice says and Alfred drops the fabric, jumping a bit. He looks towards the doorway to see the Alpha leaning against it and he nods slowly. It wasn't a question so he kept silent. Something was dangling from Arthur's fingertips that he twirled a bit. He couldn't quite tell what it was, a necklace maybe? Or a bracelet? Alfred wasn’t sure. “Was something wrong with the shirt?” Arthur asks, motioning to the side of his shirt.

   Alfred looks down to see the ripped fabric and bites his lip. “I’m sorry… It was kind of tight and I was just trying to loosen it. I didn’t mean to rip it,” He says and looks at Arthur apologetically. Now that attention has been called to it, he fiddles with the edge of the shirt.

   Arthur waves away his apology and gives him a small, reassuring smile. “It’s fine. Just don’t try to rip anymore clothes apart, okay?” He says and gives a soft chuckle, “You know you can talk freely around here. Ask me questions, say what you want. But there might be a time or two where there is a certain topic you aren’t to talk about.”

   Alfred nods and gives a slight smile, pushing the drawer closed. “So…why did you save me and not someone else? How do you already have clothes that are my size here? Why do all the clothes have ‘A’ and ‘K’ embroidered on them? Am I slave or a guest? What do you want me to do here? What about my heats?” He asks in rapid succession but he falls silent when Arthur raises a hand in a placating manner.

   “Let’s start with the…easier questions and then move on to the other ones, okay?” Arthur inquires. At Alfred’s nod, he continues, “I assumed that if I did end up…acquiring someone from the warehouse, that they would be bigger than me. Therefore, I went up several sizes. The ‘A’ is for my first name while the “K’ is for my last name, which is Kirkland. It’s to show that you belong to a household. It has nothing to do with the fact that you’re a slave. It’s a way to say that you live under the Kirkland name and nothing more,” Arthur stops talking in case Alfred has any questions.

   “What do you mean by ‘bigger than you’? Are you saying that you wouldn’t have bought a female Omega? Will all of my clothes end up with the letters on them?” Alfred asks, shifting from foot to foot.

   “I…I’m drawn to men more than I am to women. That’s not saying that I wouldn’t have bought a female Omega. It was a possibility but that isn’t what happened, now is it?” Arthur says and cocks an eyebrow, taking a few slow, steps forward. He didn’t want to make Alfred any more skittish than he already was. “And, no. It’s only for the time being that your clothes will have those letters on them. Eventually, the letters will stop appearing except for the more…important clothing, like suits and such.” Alfred furrows his eyebrows, not exactly happy with Arthur’s answer but he nods, letting him continue. “As for the other questions… I have a heat room that you are allowed to use. When your heat nears, it will be stocked with toys to help you through it along with bottles of water and granola bars. I’m going to guess you won’t be able to stomach too much once you’re in heat. As to what you will be doing, that’s simple. You will cook, clean and keep the house neat. You’re going to be more of a butler than a slave.”

   Alfred nods slowly and sits on the edge of the bed. He shifts a bit when Arthur moves closer but he doesn’t move away. He opens his mouth before closing it. He repeats this process a few more times before finally voicing his question, “S-so, you will you ever force me to… Will you ever…use my body…? Are you going to…” He isn’t able to completely ask what he wants to but Arthur seems to understand if his flinch is anything to go by.

   “No! I’d never– I’d never do anything without your expressed permission,” Arthur says firmly before he realizes how that might sound. As though they were lovers instead of…master and slave. “I meant– Alfred, I would never use you like that. I’d never hurt you. I will never beat you either. The most I will ever do is scold you. But I will never, never do that to you. Okay?” His voice was adamant before softening at the end.


	3. Tea and Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking. A little about their morning routine and a question or two about Al's heats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does become a little nsfw towards the end but it's not his heat. And I know it's been several months since I've updated...to tell you guys the truth, I was just procrastinating and I didn't have the motivation to write. Plus I also have classes and stuff. So, I'll update when I can and when I have the motivation to actually sit down and write. Thank you for being patient if you've been waiting since chapter two! I hope you like chapter three!

    It had been several weeks since Alfred had been bought by Arthur and it had also been several weeks since Arthur had said that he’d never touch him unless he had permission. And Arthur kept his word. Every brush of fingertips was always accompanied by an “I’m sorry” from Arthur. Every time they bumped into each other, Arthur said, “Excuse me.” After a while, it became tiring. But Alfred never commented on it. He didn’t want to be rude. Besides, Arthur was making the effort not to push any personal boundaries.

    And within these several weeks, they had fallen into a simple pattern. Alfred would wake up, and dress in a simple pair of black dress pants and a button up shirt in a color of his choosing. Arthur never told him what to wear unless they had company over. The Alpha had told him that he must be presentable if they did have unannounced guests, therefore the slacks and button up shirts seemed like a good choice. Arthur would dress in grey pants with a button up and a sweater vest over his shirt. Alfred assumed that it was a personal favorite outfit of the Alpha’s. Both of their shoes were simple dress shoes, Alfred’s was black and Arthur’s were usually brown. After Alfred was dressed, his teeth were brushed, and his hair was done, he’d start by going down to the kitchen to make Arthur tea. Arthur would disappear into his office. Alfred wasn’t sure what the Alpha did for a job but he knows that Arthur didn’t want him to go in there.

    At the moment, he was carrying a tray with a tea pot on it along with a tea cup and small dishes of sugar and honey to Arthur’s study. He stops outside the door and knocks. “Arthur? I have your tea here. It’s earl grey,” He said and looked down as he heard the shuffle of papers being set aside. The door opened and he’s greeted with a smile on Arthur’s lips.

    “Ah, thank you, Alfred. I’ll just take that.” Arthur said and took the tray from him. Alfred was able to see past Arthur’s shoulder to see a stack of papers when the Brit turned to set the tray down on a desk. Another stack was set up across the way. It seemed like Arthur wasn’t the most organized when it came to…whatever he was doing.

    This had been the most of Arthur’s study Alfred had ever seen. Usually, Arthur would open the door, greet him, take the tray, close the door and he wouldn’t come out until noon for lunch. “Hey, Artie…?” Alfred inquired and peeked into the room a little more, his curiosity getting the better of him. The first time he’d accidentally used that nickname, he had been lightly scolded. Now, Arthur just grumbles a little while a small, almost fond, smile tugs at the corners of the Alpha’s lips.

    “Yeah, Al?” Comes Arthur’s reply with one of the nicknames he uses for Alfred. Alfred leans a little into the room, his gaze flicking around the chaotic workspace before settling on Arthur, who was fixing up his tea. A couple drops of honey and one cube of sugar is what was added to the hot drink. He’ll have to remember that.

    “What do you use this room for?” The Omega asked, tilting his head in fascination. There were papers scattered across a desk while several smaller piles littered every other surface.

    “Oh, it’s my study. Or I suppose, office is another good word for it. It’s a bit messy as I’m sure you can see,” Arthur answered and looked around before looking back at him, “I never did tell you what I do for a living, did I?”

    Alfred shook his head, “No. You didn’t. Then again, I never asked. I probably should’ve.”

    “I’m a business man. I help to run several different companies and that’s why there are so many papers in here. A lot of deals and negotiations and whatnot,” Arthur explained and gave a slight shrug.

    Alfred nodded and hummed, looking down. “Hey, Arthur?” He asked and made sure he had the Alpha’s attention, “Um, my heat starts in about a month and I was wondering if I could have it to myself…?”

    “Of course. I don’t plan on spending your heats with you unless you want me to. I tried to touch everything as little as possible when I put in the room. I can re-wash everything as well. I’ll probably do that. I just didn’t want my scent on everything. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You can do anything you’d like for your pre-heat as well. I know that some Omegas are clingy and some aren’t,” Arthur said and nodded, seeming to talk to himself a little bit.  

    “Thank you, Artie. Is it okay if I go check out the room now? In case I need something else?” Alfred inquired and once Arthur gave him the okay, he walked to the spare room that had been turned into a heat room. All the colors in the room were soft and probably meant to be soothing. There was a bathroom attached to the main room. He found a small fridge that had bottles of water in them and a basket filled with simple granola bars. There was a bed as well that had lots of blankets and pillows on it. There probably didn’t need to be as many as there were but he could push them off if need be. He could make another nest on the floor if he fell asleep there instead of on the bed.

    There was also a chest at the foot of the bed. He couldn’t help but blush darkly at all the toys that were inside of it once he had lifted the lid. There were dildos of all different colors, shapes and sizes. Some had ridges along the shaft, others had bumps, and some were smooth. Some toys had a knot at the base or were curved, and others weren’t. Several even had suction cups at the bottom and that was just the standard dildos. That didn’t include the ones that vibrated or could have cum lube inserted into them. Alfred ended up sitting on the floor and going through all the toys, just to see exactly what Arthur had put in the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope chapter three went smoothly and don't forget, you can always come say hi to me on tumblr! usuk-rambles is my blog. Feedback is also always appreciated and the fic will probably be a little more nsfw next chapter. See you then!


End file.
